U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,932 issued on Sept. 21, 1976 to Julius Diamond and entitled "Ethynylbenzene Compounds and Derivatives Thereof" relates to certain novel ethynylbenzene compounds having pharmacological properties which are useful for the relief and inhibition of inflammation conditions including arthritic conditions without undesired side effects such as gastric hemorrhage or ulceration. In addition Diamond teaches his compounds possess analgesic and antipyretic properties useful in the treatment of pain and fever.
Among the compounds found useful by Diamond are chloroarylacetylenes. Diamond's preparatory techniques are described in Columns 4 through 7 and are quite complex.